


The Dance We Do

by WriterofFluff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofFluff/pseuds/WriterofFluff
Summary: "Don't give me a hickey, detective." Rafael breathed, hands tugging at Sonny's hair as the man kissed along his neck."At least not where anyone can see, right?" Sonny teased, running a hand up to grip Rafael's tie and tug it loose.PWP, the boys having fun!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 51





	The Dance We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Can I say again how much I love this fandom? 
> 
> Anyway, I love me some smut just as much as I love my fluff so here is a little of 3000 words of PWP. I wrote the smut part first before writing the story around it so I hope it flows alright. Please let me know what you think, I appreciate all comments/kudos! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sonny is surprised he has the willpower to make it inside the apartment before grabbing Rafael and pushing him against the wall, kissing him fiercely on the lips. The other man seemed not to mind the rough treatment as his large hands roamed up to cup Sonny's face and pull him even closer.

Their tongues clashed, Sonny biting Rafael's bottom lip and pulling a bit, nearly growling into the kiss as he moved to the side of Rafael's mouth to plant wet kisses, down his slightly stubbled jaw, and to his neck, sucking and scraping his teeth over tanned skin.

"Don't give me a hickey, detective." Rafael breathed, hands tugging at Sonny's hair as the man kissed along his neck.

"At least not where anyone can see, right?" Sonny teased, running a hand up to grip Rafael's tie and tug it loose.

He then moved to push off the suit jacket, ignoring Rafael's huff as he let it fall to the floor in a lump. Sonny wasn't particularly worried about either of their clothing at the present moment, too intent on getting Rafael out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

Sonny ground him against the wall, their erections brushing together through the fabric of their pants making them both give out moans of approval. Sonny trailed his kisses back up Rafael's face, making it to the mans ear before seizing the lobe between his teeth.

"I'm going to fuck you, Rafael. I'm going to make you forget your own name as I pound you out." Sonny ground their hips together again and again, hands running down Rafael's body to tug his shirt from his pants and skim across his hips and ass. There really wasn't a singular area Sonny enjoyed most, he enjoyed the whole package that was the cocky man in front of him.

Rafael was shoving Sonny's suit jacket off now, letting it join his on the floor. Rafael kissed Sonny again, moving to that long slender neck of his silvery haired lover. Rafael's head was already swimming a bit as Sonny pinned him against the wall and rocked their pelvis's together the way he was, and he needed to gain some control back from the younger man.

And because Rafael was never one to be outdone, he spun Sonny around in a frenzy, continuing to suck kisses into the tall mans pale neck as his fingers dexterously worked open the mans trousers and pulled down his zipper. Then he himself was going down, sinking to his knees and pressing his face against Sonny's crotch in an open mouth kiss.

Said man moaned at the contact although it was still through his boxers, and Rafael smiled seeing and tasting the precome that had already dampened the mans boxers. He ran his hands across Sonny's hips and hooked the elastic of his underwear, pulling them down to join his pants pooled around his knees.

Sonny's cock bobbed free from its confines, glistening from the tip down in the light in the hallway from his excitement, and Rafael didn't feel like dragging his usual teases along at the moment. Instead, he used one large hand to grasp around the base of Sonny's cock, adjusting himself on the floor to line Sonny up with his mouth. Then in one quick movement he was surging forward, taking Sonny's full length in his mouth and hallowing his cheeks as he sucked. Moving back, he sucked lightly at the head of Sonny's cock, running his tongue teasingly over the slit to get a taste of Sonny's salty essence.

"Jesus, Rafael." Then there were long fingers threading through his hair, not tugging yet but they had just begun after all.

Rafael ran his tongue from the head to the base then back up again before taking Sonny back into his mouth completely. He bobbed his head expertly, moving his hand off Sonny's member to take the man in his throat as far as he could, nose brushing against curly soft hairs by Sonny's groin.

"Rafael, ya that's so good baby." Sonny had his eyes closed and head tilted back against the wall, the fingers in Rafael's hair began to tighten their grip.

Rafael moaned around Sonny's cock as the taller man suddenly tugged roughly on his hair, and he closed his own eyes and took Sonny down his throat. He continued for a few minutes before the fingers in his hair once again roughly tugged at his locks, this time hard enough to pull his head backwards and his mouth off with an obscene wet popping noise.

"You have to stop. If you keep going were not even going to make it to the bedroom." Sonny panted, face flushed pink and the color ran down his neck and Rafael was sure the blush bloomed across his muscled chest as well, although it couldn't be appreciated at the moment with his shirt still on.

Speaking of, Rafael realized they both had on way too many clothes, even if Sonny's pants were around his knees. So giving a little hum of acknowledgement, Rafael rose from his knees to press his body against Sonny who was still up against the wall. Reaching on his feet just a bit and tilting his head, Rafael captured Sonny's lips in a slow gentle kiss. He ran his hands up Sonny's sides to cup the mans face just as the other man ran his own lean hands down to Rafael's hips, one sliding further to cup his ass with a squeeze.

"Something you want, detective?" Rafael smirked, mummering the question against Sonny's lips and Sonny responded in a near growl.

"Yeah, you out of these fucking clothes. I want to see you." Sonny was already unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up.

He worked quickly for a man in such a worked up state, before long being done and shoving the shirt off of Rafael's shoulders and immediately craning down to begin exploring the older mans chest with his mouth. Sonny kissed and sucked a bit at his Adams apple, moving down to take one dark nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking at the nub while a free hand tended to the other one, pinching and rolling the bud between his fingers.

"Shit, Sonny," Rafael let out in a rush, shuddering at the cool feeling of the air hitting the damp nub as Sonny moved to the other one and did the same with his hand.

Sonny let his hand splay out against Rafael's chest, raking his fingers through the patch of chest hair while his other hand gripped at Rafael's waist. He kissed down the mans soft stomach, halting only at Rafael's waistline to bring his hands down to unbutton the mans pants. He wasted no time pushing Rafael's pants and boxers down strong tanned legs, pushing them all the way down to his ankles so Rafael could step out of them. On his way down Sonny pushed his own slacks and underwear down and maneuvered them off of himself as well.

Then he's back on his feet, kicking clothes away and spinning Rafael around so he was against he wall. He captured their mouths in a bruising kiss, nipping at Rafael's bottom lip and sucking lightly in a way that had the man moaning lowly in his throat. Sonny adjusted his hips and movement caused their cocks to rub together in a most marvelous way.

"Bedroom," Rafael panted, tilting his head back as Sonny attacked his neck. "And get your damn shirt off already."

Sonny grinned and took a step back, running his hands up his chest and canting his hips a bit as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He swayed a little as he made his way down, Rafael arched an eyebrow at him but couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Having fun?" Rafael asked him, eyebrow still raised although his eyes dilating were betraying his sarcastic inflection.

"I'll have to give you a full show one day. Play some music, maybe buy a thong," Sonny was only half teasing, but the idea of Sonny sliding out of his pants seductively while stripping for him obviously had appeal as Rafael's cock twitched.

"You're ridiculous." Rafael responded, although he couldn't tear his eyes away as Sonny let the shirt slide down his arms and fall to the ground, now standing before him with nothing but those damn dimples on his face and dick standing proudly at attention.

Sonny reached out and grabbed Rafael's hand, curling their fingers together as he tugged the man down the hallway towards their room. Once inside, Sonny immediately begins kissing his neck again, guiding him backwards until the back of Rafael's knee's hit the bed and he's sitting back against it and scooting himself up onto the mattress. Sonny is right along with him, lips never leaving his skin as they make it to the top of the bed.

He's pushing Rafael onto his back and settling between his legs, reaching across the man splayed underneath him to get at their supplies in the nightstand. He sets the condom on the dresser but keeps the bottle of lube, popping it open and squirting a generous amount into his hand and on his fingers.

Rafael manages to plant his feet flat on the bed and position himself with his hips slightly raised, letting Sonny's wandering hand sneak it's way between his legs and then his cheeks. Sonny is unforgivably slow, barely brushing a finger against Rafael's tight ring of muscle, a small come hither motion but no penetration. It seems he is wanting to play games this evening.

"Sonny," Rafael presses his hips down against the mans fingers. "Inside me, now."

Sonny lets out a little huff of laughter. "Don't I always have your best interests at heart, counselor?"

Then he's pressing a finger slick with lube inside of Rafael and the man below him arches expectantly. Sonny keeps it at one finger a moment, buried to the second knuckle.

"Christ, what are you waiting for?" Rafael demands, although at this point it's more of a whine escaping his throat.

The man above his splayed legs looms with a wicked smile.

"Just you, baby." Sonny purrs and pushes in another finger, twisting and pushing and enjoying how Rafael is losing it underneath him.

"God, come on," Rafael's panting now, but he's below caring. He just want's more of this idiot on top of him, to hurry up, fingers be damned he wants his fucking cock and-

"Say it then." Sonny replies coolly and Rafael flops his head back onto the pillow with a disgruntled sigh.

"Hurry up," The shorter man manages to get out.

"Hurry up, what?" Sonny is nearly singing, and those long slender fingers are fucking him, moving in and out, brushing that spot inside him that is making him see stars.

Rafael groans, he can't take much more of this.

"Hurry up and fuck me, you teasing bastard!" It's undeniably unable to be described as anything but a whine this time, but he trusts Sonny enough to not be embarrassed about it.

Sonny has removed his fingers in and instant and he feels an emptiness he surely does not enjoy, but then the taller man is leaning over him, pressing their sweaty foreheads together. He kisses Rafael on the cheek, left, right, then the corner of his mouth. He moves his taller frame between Rafael's legs enough to push his knees back, still trailing kisses along the mans jawline and day old stubble.

"Get on with it, or I'm going to kill you and get off on a justifiable homicide." Comes the growl beneath him and Sonny lets out a full belly laugh.

"Argue that you had reasonable expectations not met?" Sonny lets one hand move to Rafael's nightstand on his side of the bed to grab the condom and the bottle of lube again.

"No, that under physical torture I couldn't take it anymore and snapped." Rafael is smiling now too despite himself.

"Physical torture, eh?" He's rolling the condom on now, using the same lube to stroke his dick slowly to ensure he was getting a good slick.

"Strike that comment." And it's a laugh from both of them this time, not that he would admit it but Rafael is at a giggling point in his excitement as Sonny sits between his spread legs and knees pushed up exposing him, open and wanting.

Sonny grins at the state he has the otherwise so composed man in and leans down again to kiss Rafael firmly on the lips, shorter mans large hands traveling to his hair to pull him closer and their tongues don't waste time before clashing together. Rafael pushes his legs out just to wrap them around Sonny's waist, the humor still there although he tries to keep a stern expression.

"Now are you going to fuck me or wha- agh!" is as far as Rafael gets before Sonny is pushing inside at a decent pace he know Rafael can handle.

The tight heat is amazing, the feeling of Rafael's body clenching around his cock nearly makes him come the second he feels himself bottom out inside the other man. Hands are holding onto his shoulders in a death grip, pulling him close as he sinks in all that he can.

He leans close to Rafael's ear, puffing with arousal, "I got you baby, take it slow. I got you." He kisses Rafael's temple.

Said man lets out a laugh, squeezing his legs around Sonny and pulling him closer with the heels of his feet.

"You know I'm not a fucking virgin needing reassurance, tonto, you said you were going to fuck me, so fuck me." Rafael snarks with a glint in his eyes, and Sonny loves him like this, full of passion and confidence.

And he's never been one to deny Rafael any request the older man has asked of him. So Sonny grips him under his knees and pushes him further open, beginning to thrust in and out, gently at first just a roll of his hips.

"Faster," Rafael pants and Sonny once again complies, picking up speed and starting to really pound out the man underneath him.

For his efforts he is rewarded with some very needy and breathless moans from Rafael, making him grin and lean forward into the mans neck, panting along with him as he keeps up his thrusts.

"Feel good baby? Like my cock?" He growls out, gripping Rafael's legs hard enough he knows there will be outlines of his fingers and palms, and he also knows the other man fucking loves when Sonny handles him hard enough to mark.

"Por favor, harder!" Rafael is gasping, thick arms wrapping around Sonny neck and pulling his head towards his own. Their mouths meet in a sloppy panting kiss as even in this position they need more contact. More skin, more tongue, more sweat. And then Sonny hits his prostate in a way that has him throwing his head back in ecstasy moaning the mans name in longing and abandon.

Sonny takes his arched neck as invitation to nuzzle and suck at the exposed naturally tanned flesh, biting and leaving suck marks higher than intended under Rafael's chin. He'll get yelled at about it later, but in the moment it's very much worth it, and to hell with it neither had work the next few days.

"Touch me, please, por favor, Sonny, por favor," He doesn't mind he's been reduced to a begging mess, letting the other man get him to this point was half the fun.

Sonny removed his grip on one of Rafael's knees to slide a hand quickly up between their stomachs to grip Rafael's throbbing cock in his hand, slipping a thumb over Rafael's leaking slit to get at the precum gathered there to help with his jerkings on the man.

"Si, por favor, bien, se siente bien." Rafael had been meeting his thrusts but he has began to become sloppy about it. "I'm so fucking close don't stop, no pares." He pants, confirming Sonny suspicions.

So of course he speeds up, fucking Rafael mercilessly into the mattress below them and jerking his dick in his fist. Rafael is chanting in Spanish and thrashing his head side to side, and it's only moments before he is crying out and coating their stomachs between them with sticky white ribbons.

Sonny lets go of the mans dick, needing to finish himself so badly it almost hurts, and grips his hand under Rafael's knee again and picks up pace. He's breathing raggedly into Rafael's neck and the man himself is kissing the side of his face.

"Come in me, amante." Rafael breaths delicately into his ear and then he's toppling over the edge himself, filling the condom and at last dropping Rafael's legs so they could finally rest on the bed.

Sonny is flopping over on his back, next to his lover as they both try to get their breathing back to something resembling normal. He's reaching out to pull Rafael close to him before the spots go completely away from his vision, but Sonny just wants the other man close. Rafael, for his efforts, lets himself be pulled over into Sonny side and he tucks his chin against the taller mans neck, wrapping a stocky arm around his slender waist.

"How," Sonny pants, "Is it always so fucking good?"

"I'm fucking good, that's why." Rafael mummers into his chest, and he's pushing away much to Sonny annoyance and he let's it be known with a whine of his own this time. "Relax, I'm coming back. I just don't like to make it a habit of sleeping with come on my chest."

At that at least Sonny can laugh and agree with, still giving a startled noise when Rafael's hands find his oversensitive prick and rolls off the condom himself and ties it off.

"Jeez, warn a guy." Sonny mumbles, scratching his stomach a bit.

"You weren't doing it, I have to take care of everything."

Sonny just snorts, Rafael shoots him a grin after tossing the condom in the trashcan beside his bed. He takes a few tissues from the table besides his bed and wipes his chest clean of his own mess, offering a few to Sonny who gladly takes them himself and wipes Rafael off his own stomach. He hands the soiled tissues back and Rafael throws them away as well as his own.

Then, much to Sonny relief, he is climbing back over and into his arms, again resting his head in the crook of the taller mans neck. Rafael let a contented sigh slip past his lips, air puffing Sonny neck and making him shiver.

"Careful, get me ready for another round already." He warns halfheartedly with a smile.

"By this point I suspect you are always ready so I'm used to it." He leans his head up enough to kiss the other man on his jaw before dropping back down. "But I'm going to sleep, so have fun jerking off."

Rafael can feel the other man laugh, and just with the skin of cheek on his forehead can he feel the grin.

"Love you, Raf." Sonny kisses into his forehead, Rafael lets himself smile.

"Love you, Sonny."

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone recognize the title of this story? I stole it from an episode of the old medical drama "ER" because I love that show (Abby and Kovac are so cute). I just thought, hey I love that couple and they are amazing together, and I love this couple who are amazing together, so it fit for me. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments as it helps put a smile on my face. Love you all <3


End file.
